Wolf Song
by Li Tohomiko
Summary: cowritten with flamingivy, AdventureHumorRomance, rated for mild but frequent language and...risque ending. Heeheehee. Summary would be too long so...read or I shall eat your pancreas!
1. Sorry about this, Princess

(E/N: BEHOLD! The world premiere of the Wolf Song trilogy. Me and Eva (she's the A/Ns, EVEN THOUGH I'M AS MUCH THE AUTHOR AS SHE IS, SO THERE) have been plotting this out for a while, so it should run smoothly.

(A/N: Inside voices plz -.-)

(E/N: Anyhoo…someday, this little trilogy will become as legendary as 'Oh Dear'. :dreams: And if you've never read 'Oh Dear', where have you been? Story ID: 2757188.

If we owned RuneScape…well, you would know. Trust me, you would know.)

Chapter One: Sorry about this, Princess.

"Ouch!" Lillith cried, jabbing her finger with her embroidery needle as the carriage hit yet another bump on the path. The princess of Adrounge, reflecting that a carriage on a crude mountain path was not the best place to cross-stitch, folded her needle and thread in the cloth and put her stichery away.

Just then, there was a polite knock on the door. A footman entered with Lillith's dinner and to set up her bed for her.

!#$&()+-

The shouting outside woke her. She threw a cloak over her shoulders and cautiously opened the door.

The party was under attack by bandits. They had black hoods pulled down, nearly covering their faces. Their weapons were deadly sharp; daggers, maces, and all types of swords. They struck down the few guards with deft blows. The princess stood, transfixed by the scene.

She never heard the girl sneaking up behind her.

"Sorry about this, princess." She whispered. Lillith felt the beginnings of a searing pain in her head before she blacked out.

(E/N: Well, that went pretty well. I doubt our wonderful readers will guess much of the plot from that…:winks at A/N:)

(A/N:winks back: (no way in hell could they)

(E/N: Language, language. Now don't forget:

CLICKTHE

BUTTON!\/)


	2. Awakening

Li: Okay, I know this took us forever to update, but Flameуs not pulling her weight. Everybody PM her to complain!  
Lillith woke to pain in her head. "Nhggи Ouch that smarts." she commented to nobody in particular as she rubbed the lump on her scalp. Looking about she saw she was in her carriage. She would have thought it to be the next day of their journey if not for the noon sun filtering in, the rope holding her wrists together in front of her, and the lump atop her noggin.  
"Whoaиwait, why am I tied up?" muttered the fourteen year-old girl. Finally curiosity won out and she snuck a glance outside.  
As her eyes adjusted she saw a girl with a tan shirt, shorts, and a bluish mace propped on her shoulder outside the widow of her carriage. Her dirty-blonde hair cut to just below her chin. Lillith relaxed. The other girl was very nonthretening, although clearly streetwise. The half-formed fantasies of being kidnapped and suchlike disappeared from Lillithуs mind.  
"Hey!" She called out. The other teenager turned on her heel and faced Lillith.  
"Yes, princess?" The girlуs smirk and the delicate emphasis on her title made Lillithуs stomach twist again.  
"Ah, Where am I?" She asked tentatively.  
"In your carriage." The girl quipped.  
"Well, besides that"  
"The wilderness. Specificaly, the Bandit Girls camp. More specificaly, in the clutches of the Wolf Song and Bandit Girls clans"  
"And," Lillith said, with a clammy feeling in the pit of her stomach, "You would beи"  
"Tigerlilly, co-leader of the Bandit Girls and professional thief, at your service." The girl, Tigerlilly, swept into an exaggerated curtsy.  
"Youуre a professional thief?" Lillith had heard of people, street rabble, who thieved for a living, and had been disgusted at the thought. But this girl did not fit the тthiefу image very well. She was insolent, sure, and clearly hardened by living in the wilderness, but stillи "Oh dear." Tigerlilly had noticed the shocked look on Lillithуs face. "Have I shattered your illusions of thieves? Well, If a trader canуt keep his eyes of a young ladyуs smile long enough to see me snatching his fur, then he deserves to lose a bit of gold." The streetwise girl was clearly enjoying this.  
"So, where are you from?" Lillith asked, grappling for a change of subject. Tigerlilly smirked again, with icy anger showing behind her eyes.  
"Nowhere." She said coldly.  
"You have to come from somewhere." Lillith insisted. "Where were you born"  
Tiger fidgeted.  
"No. Where." She annunciated harshly. They watched each other warily for a few moments in uncomfortable silence.  
"Okay, if itуs noon, whereуre Slayer and Ivy?" Tigerlilly snapped to thin air, squinting at the sun. A few moments later, someone must have appeared on the side of the carriage with no window, because Tigerlilly irritably asked them, "Finally! Did you bring lunch"  
"Yes, your majesty." someone sarcastically said, striding around the edge of the carriage. Her white tunic had deep emerald creepers in the design, a black key around her neck. "Wait." the brown-haired girl frowned slightly as she handed Tigerlilly a pizza. "Is everything okay"  
"Yeah, Iуm fine." Tigerlilly grabbed the pizza and bit into it roughly. "Whereуs Slayer"  
"Sheуs coming in a second. Are you sure youуre okay"  
"Donуt worry about me. Princess, Ivy. Ivy, Princess. Ivyуs the Bandit Girlsу cook. Sheуs also gonna watch you while Slayer gets her south end over here. Iуm going to mock swordfight with Ryan." Tigerlilly said in one breath. Ivy blinked as Tigerlilly stalked off, her dreadlocks swinging around her shoulders. "Who stuffed the scimitar up her ass?" asked Ivy to thin air. Her face was still round and had lost none of its babyish charactistics and the effect of childishness was only enhanced by her wide, round peridot eyes. True to her name Ivy seemed like a forest sprite, quick to make friends and very na∙ve. She unsheathed her sword and drove it into the soft sand. Her white sword. Lillith almost gasped. This girl, this person who was a good head shorter than her was deadly. She had been there to see it.  
"So." Ivy flopped onto the sand and sat there. It was as if she was a child and not the fighter who had held her own against three guards handpicked for their talent and prowess. "What did you do to get Tiger so pissed"  
Li: иokay Ryan, I know I said youуd be introуd this chapter, but as I said, itуs Flameуs fault. You will be in the next chapter, I swear! With a nice long convo and crazy mad sword skillz. XD Flame: Iуm sorry! I was being a lazy bum! I did some edits!  
Li: You still suck -.- Letуs try mind control this time:  
ClIcK tHe BuTiOn! 


End file.
